


Sleeping Around

by warmachine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmachine/pseuds/warmachine
Summary: Everyone knew that Leo was promiscuous. The prince had one night stands left and right, and could always be found at parties, wearing expensive clothes and a sly smile. Constantly, there were rumors flying around about whom he’d last been with, and which party he’d be seen at next.Or, so Ryouma had heard.





	Sleeping Around

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! this is my first time actually publishing any sex that i've written so i'm Nervous and Worried That I'm An Embarrassment. please be forgiving ; v ;
> 
> also, this fic was inspired entirely by [this image](http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Leo_halloween_dlc.png). yeehaw
> 
> also also, this fic is canon divergent in how hoshido and nohr are currently at peace. ryouma & his family are visiting nohr for the very first time just for fun in this situation.

_Oh, gods_ , Ryouma thought. _It’s him_.

Ryouma and his siblings were visiting Nohr for a few days, all together for the first time, mostly for leisure. The castle was hosting an event to welcome them. They were currently meeting the royal family, doing introductions—“Nice to meet you, I’m Xander, this is my sister, and my other sister, and my brother, you must be Prince Ryouma, nice to meet you” being the gist of it—and Ryouma did his best to focus. His thoughts kept wandering, however, to Leo. He’d heard about Leo; _everyone_ knew about Leo. Everyone knew that he was… promiscuous. The prince had one night stands left and right, and could always be found at parties, wearing expensive clothes and a sly smile. Constantly, there were rumors flying around about whom he’d last been with, and which party he’d be seen at next.

Or, so Ryouma had heard.

Now that he was meeting Leo in person, Ryouma found it hard to believe that the rumors were true. Leo seemed dignified, serious—his hands were clasped behind his back as everyone talked, his expression unreadable. Not to mention, Ryouma had heard that he was very studious, also: an accomplished mage, and an avid reader.

Surely he wasn’t what everyone made him out to be… right?

* * *

Ryouma was leaned against the wall at the party that night, watching the people around him as he stood alone. It was a fine party, he’d decided, but he could only take so much socializing with stuffy nobles and people he didn’t know. He could see his siblings from where he was: it looked like Sakura and Takumi were hiding out by the hors d’oeuvres, avoiding people like Ryouma was; Hinoka was talking enthusiastically with Camilla and Xander. He didn’t see Elise, nor Leo, figuring they were lost in the crowd somewhere. He found himself wondering about Leo again, wondering if he really was like the rumors said.

Ryouma was lost in thought when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look, jumping slightly with surprise when he saw the very object of his thoughts standing next to him, holding a glass of wine.

“Prince Ryouma,” Leo greeted, a small smile on his face as he spoke. “How is the party going for you?”

“It’s quite nice,” Ryouma answered simply. “Although, I must admit, I’m a bit worn out from all the… people.”

“I understand.” Leo nodded with sympathy, taking a sip of his wine. “Trying to get along with nobles you hardly know is certainly exhausting.”

“Mm-hmm.”

An awkward silence fell between them, and Ryouma stared down at the floor, Leo drinking more of his wine. Ryouma thought about if Leo had heard the rumors concerning himself—he had to, right? Ryouma almost wanted to ask, to pass it off as something laughable, and see how Leo reacted… but that would hardly be appropriate. He didn’t want to risk offending the other prince.

“Have you tried the wine yet?”

Ryouma looked back up from the floor at Leo’s question, meeting the mage’s eyes. “I haven’t,” he responded.

“It’s exquisite,” Leo commented. “They only ever seem to bring out the best for these kinds of events.”

Ryouma nodded, unsure of how to respond; he hadn’t had much wine in his life. To his surprise, Leo smiled at him and held his glass out, offering it to him.

“Would you like to try some?”

Ryouma felt heat rise to his face at the notion of sharing Leo’s wine glass with him. The one Leo’s lips had touched… it felt weirdly sensual, and he debated whether or not he should refuse. Would it be rude not to accept? Would Leo be offended? Was this kind of thing _normal_ to do in Nohr?

Ryouma reached out to take the glass, and his fingers brushed against Leo’s as he took hold of it. Ryouma was certainly blushing, visibly, now, as he brought the glass to his mouth. He could feel Leo watching him as he took a sip, and he kept drinking out of nervousness as he tried to will his blush away.

“Well, don’t drink it all!” Leo laughed, stepping closer and reaching up to touch Ryouma’s wrist. Ryouma stopped at the touch, then lowered the glass again, all too aware of Leo’s hand on him. Their eyes met as Leo ran his fingers up along Ryouma’s hand, and, before he knew it, Leo had taken the wine again, his touch gone.

Just like that, Leo lifted the glass, drinking from it as if nothing had happened. Ryouma realized he was still holding his arm up, still thinking about Leo’s hand on his, and he brought it back down to his side awkwardly, glancing away from Leo.

“Are you sure you hadn’t had any wine? Your face is awfully red,” Leo pointed out, and Ryouma looked back over to the prince, his mind going in to panic mode. Leo was _smirking_.

“I… uh…” Ryouma said helpfully, briefly considering lying so he wouldn’t get called out on his embarrassment.

Leo spoke again before Ryouma could say anything else. “I know,” he murmured, stepping _pretty_ damn close to the Hoshidan, his voice low. “I’ve got you all flustered, don’t I?”

Ryouma’s eyes widened—too late for lying, apparently. That smirk was still on Leo’s face, and Ryouma noted just how close they were, now: he could feel Leo’s body heat, see the stitches in his clothing…. He realized he’d been holding his breath when he felt Leo’s hand on his arm.

“You like it when I touch you,” Leo went on, “don’t you?”

Ryouma’s breathing hitched at that, and he slowly came to the realization that, yes, the rumors seemed to be true.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you looked at me this morning.” Leo slid his fingers down along Ryouma’s sleeve and off of his arm once more, just barely touching Ryouma’s wrist in the process. “I know what you were thinking: ‘Oh, that’s Leo, that prince who sleeps around.’”

Ryouma gulped, not trusting himself to speak. Leo continued:

“You would be right about that.”

Leo’s actions: the way he was talking, the way he admitted the rumors were correct—it was getting to Ryouma. He had to admit, the other prince _was_ attractive… his clothes fit him well—especially his pants—and he had a nice figure. His hands, when they’d been on Ryouma’s, were cold, but soft, and gentle. Ryouma found himself wondering how they’d feel on the rest of his body… if Leo’s lips were as soft as they looked… how his body looked under those clothes.

How had their conversation taken such a turn?

“What do you say,” Leo said, his voice quiet, his face _awfully_ close to Ryouma’s, “we leave this boring event?”

Silence fell between them for several moments, Leo waiting patiently for Ryouma to answer, Ryouma staring at Leo. Finally, Ryouma nodded, slowly, and Leo grinned, stepping back from him and downing the rest of his wine.

It was going to be a very interesting night.

* * *

Leo led Ryouma out in to the hall, Ryouma praying none of his siblings saw him leaving with the other prince. They made their way down the corridor, up some stairs, through more halls, and Ryouma wondered how the hell anyone was supposed to find their way in a place like this. Soon, they reached their apparent destination, Leo opening the door and showing Ryouma inside.

It was a bedroom—Leo’s room, Ryouma assumed, based on all the books and tomes lying about. It was messier than he expected: the books were in stacks throughout the room, and there were papers strewn around on a desk and on a table by the window. The books on the bookshelf were even a bit of a mess, with gaps between them, and other books lying horizontally on top of the rows. Ryouma blinked, bewildered, Leo closing the door behind them.

“Gods, am I glad to be out of there.” Leo stepped around Ryouma, coming further in to the room. He had already untucked his shirt, and was in the process of unbuttoning it while Ryouma watched in silence. Apparently Leo didn’t hesitate to get started.

As Leo shrugged his shirt off, Ryouma looked down at himself; he, like the rest of his siblings, had worn a yukata for their visit. He had felt out of place, at first, but it’s not like he had Nohrian clothes to wear, and armor certainly wasn’t necessary.

Ryouma felt Leo’s hands on his arms, and looked up. Leo was looking at Ryouma’s yukata, shirt off, running his hands up and down the sleeves and feeling the fabric. “I’ve always thought Hoshidan clothes were interesting,” he commented. “Right now, though, I think they’d look better on the floor.”

A blush crept on to Ryouma’s cheeks—right when he thought he’d schooled his expression back to normal, no less—and he nodded, slowly, getting the message. Leo withdrew his hands from Ryouma’s sleeves when the Hoshidan began to reach backward, carefully untying his obi. He folded it neatly, leaning over to place it on the floor, and then continued, removing his yukata and kicking off his shoes. Leo seemed surprised at how many layers were involved as Ryouma undid his nagajuban. Once it was off, and everything was laid carefully on the floor, Leo reached out to touch Ryouma’s chest.

“That’s more like it,” Leo breathed. He looked utterly in awe as he felt Ryouma’s body, running his hands over to Ryouma’s sides, and down to his hips. Ryouma still didn’t know what to say, or what to do with his hands—Leo had been taking the lead the whole time, and Ryouma was content to just do as he said. It was bizarre, not being the authoritative one for once.

One of Leo’s hands drifted over to Ryouma’s crotch, palming him through his fundoshi. Ryouma gasped at the sudden contact, his hand flying out to grab Leo’s shoulder for support. Leo’s expression was lustful as he smiled at Ryouma and gripped at Ryouma’s cock through the fabric. “Already getting hard for me,” Leo teased. “Just the way I like it… the sooner the better.”

Leo’s words sent a heat straight through Ryouma, and he felt himself getting harder under Leo’s hand. Leo’s smile widened, his movements quickening—he’d noticed.

“Did you like that?” Leo murmured. “Me talking about your dick?”

Ryouma let out a shuddering breath. He struggled to keep from bucking against Leo’s hand; the friction was good, but it wasn’t enough, and as time went on, he started wanting Leo more and more. Leo knew exactly what he was doing, his smirk never fading while he watched Ryouma come apart under his touch.

Ryouma let out a groan when he felt Leo’s hand slide in to his fundoshi, those slender fingers rubbing against his cock directly. Leo had moved significantly closer at this point, nearly pressed up against Ryouma as he touched him. “Gods, you feel big,” Leo sighed, closing his eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Leo eventually leaning against Ryouma, and his breaths starting to quicken. Ryouma could feel Leo against his leg, through Leo’s pants, where he was leaning—he was hard, too, just from touching Ryouma.

Leo stopped, then, pulling his hand back out. It was slick with precum, and Ryouma’s eyes widened when Leo brought his hand to his mouth to lick it off.

“You taste good,” Leo remarked, and the comment sent more heat through Ryouma, straight down to his cock. Leo gestured to Ryouma’s fundoshi. “Take that off. Meet me in my bed.”

With that, Leo set off toward the back of the room, past the desk and the shelves to where his bed was. As Ryouma undid his fundoshi—which was officially pretty ruined with precum—he watched Leo slide his pants off by the bed. Apparently Leo hadn’t been wearing anything else under them, which only served to get Ryouma hotter.

Wearing nothing at this point, Ryouma headed back to the bed, coming to a stop by the edge. Leo wasn’t wearing anything anymore, either, save for the headband still in his hair. Leo glanced up at Ryouma and patted the bed next to him, so Ryouma climbed in, settling next to Leo. Leo was leaned over, pulling something out of the drawer next to his bed. Ryouma could see that it was a jar of… something, and Leo opened it before dipping his fingers in.

Ryouma stared as Leo spread his legs, reaching down to slide a slick finger in to himself. Leo closed his eyes as he moved it in and out, starting slow and gradually speeding up. Scandalous noises started to fill the room when he added a second finger: Leo, moaning out quiet _ah_ s, and his fingers, their stickiness audible as they entered him. Ryouma’s breath hitched, and he reached down to start stroking himself as he watched. Soon, Leo had a third finger in, breathless as he fucked himself. He looked as though he was about to come when he finally pulled his fingers out, his face red and his cock leaking precum. He turned to look at Ryouma while he opened his eyes, a smirk spreading across his flushed face when he saw Ryouma getting himself off.

“Liked what you saw?” Leo asked.

Ryouma nodded, starting to get breathless himself. Leo reached over and took Ryouma’s wrist to still his hand, Ryouma turning his head to face him.

“You may only come if it’s inside me,” Leo declared. “And I sure hope you’ll get loud for me. You haven’t said a word this entire time.”

“Apologies,” Ryouma managed, taking note of what Leo said. Leo seemed almost surprised that Ryouma decided to speak, but his expression soon returned to that same smirk. He let go of Ryouma’s wrist.

Once more, Leo turned to the jar on the end table, this time pouring some of the lubricant in to his palm. He shifted around to face Ryouma directly, not hesitating to take Ryouma’s dick in his hand, pumping it slowly to get it slick. Leo licked his lips as he did so, as he watched Ryouma’s cock. “You’re big,” he observed. “Can’t wait to have you in me.”

When Leo decided Ryouma was sufficiently slicked up, he let go of him, and scooted forward, lying down with his head resting on the pillows behind him. “All right, Ryouma.” He spread his legs and took a deep breath. “Come fuck me. I know you want to.”

The use of his name without a title sent a shudder through Ryouma’s body. He moved over to settle in front of Leo, inching closer until he was lined up properly. Leo looked smug until Ryouma started to push in, after which his expression shifted to one of discomfort. “G-Gods, you really are big,” Leo gasped out, his grip tight on the sheets below him. He was squinting up at the ceiling while Ryouma pushed further in, and there was a lot of starting and stopping and waiting for Leo’s input before Ryouma was fully inside him. Once they got to that point, Ryouma stilled, watching Leo carefully as Leo took some deep breaths.

“Are you okay?” Ryouma asked, concerned. “Do you want to stop?”

Leo shook his head, taking another breath before he spoke. “No, I don’t. Just give me a minute.”

So, Ryouma waited. He reached over and took Leo’s hand, which Leo gladly accepted, holding on to Ryouma tightly. Several deep breaths later, Leo finally looked back at Ryouma, squeezing his hand once. “I’m ready, Ryouma.”

Leo’s eyes fluttered closed while Ryouma pulled out, slowly, and then pushed back in. He felt tight around Ryouma, and Ryouma found himself closing his eyes as well, focusing on the sensation. They hadn’t let go of each other’s hands, and Ryouma could feel Leo’s grip on him tightening as he sped up, could hear Leo starting to let out little sounds each time he thrust in.

The bed shook slightly with Ryouma’s thrusts at the pace he settled into—not quite knocking against the wall, though, thank the gods. He opened his eyes, then, to see Leo looking right up at him. “You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Leo said with a smirk. “You love fucking me… using me… seeing me take your cock like this! You— o-ohh…!”

Leo moaned, suddenly, interrupting his own talking as his eyes fell shut and his face twisted with pleasure. Seeing Leo’s facade fall away like that nearly made Ryouma come right there, and he internally celebrated having found Leo’s prostate. He was careful not to change his angle as he kept thrusting, harder, Leo’s moans getting louder as he went. They were both getting closer, Ryouma could tell, and he reached down to start pumping Leo’s leaking cock, pressing at the tip to spread his precum around.

Leo’s eyes flew open after just a few seconds of that, gasping loudly. “Ryouma—! I’m—!”

That was all the warning Ryouma got before Leo came, hard, his cum spurting on to Ryouma’s hand and his own stomach as he cried out. Leo’s sounds and spasms had Ryouma coming soon after with his own assortment of noises, spilling deep in to Leo.

They stayed like that for a minute after their orgasms, Leo’s forearm thrown over his eyes as he caught his breath, Ryouma waiting for his senses to come back before he pulled out. Ryouma finally let go of Leo’s hand once he did, looking around awkwardly for something to wipe himself off with.

“Do you have a… towel… or something?” Ryouma asked.

“In there,” Leo answered, gesturing blindly with his free hand in the general direction of the end table. Ryouma leaned over and opened the drawer; sure enough, there were towels folded neatly in a stack—probably for this very purpose. He took the top one out, sliding the drawer shut, and got to work: wiping off his hand, Leo’s stomach; even wiping the cum and lubricant off of his dick. Leo didn’t move a muscle the entire time—he must have fallen asleep, even with his arm slung over his face like that.

So, Ryouma set off pulling himself back together. He got off the bed, carefully, trying not to disturb the other prince, and headed back over near the door where his clothes were piled. He was halfway through getting dressed again—soiled fundoshi included—when Leo sat up, looking somewhat like he’d been hit by a carriage. His headband had even fallen off at some point, his hair now a mess.

It took Leo so long to get up and shuffle over to Ryouma that Ryouma was fully dressed by the time he got there, shoes back on and all.

“If anyone asks,” Leo began, also _sounding_ like he’d been hit by something, “I drank too much and got sick. They probably won’t believe you, but, well….” He looked down at his thighs with a pointed shudder. “I’m not going back out there with _that_ running down my legs.”

“All right,” Ryouma agreed. It felt like he was supposed to say something else, but… what _would_ you say after something like this? “Yeah, cool, thanks for the casual fling! See you later!” didn’t seem… right.

Instead, he just nodded to Leo, trying to smile—though it probably came out more like a grimace—as he turned toward the door. Just as he was reaching for the handle, Leo stepped toward him, catching his sleeve in his hand.

“Wait,” he heard Leo say. When Ryouma turned to face him again, Leo pulled him in to a kiss, his hands clutching at Ryouma’s arms as he pressed their mouths together. Ryouma could taste the wine from earlier on Leo’s lips—somehow it tasted better this way.

Just as suddenly as he’d initiated it, Leo broke the kiss and let go of Ryouma. “Thanks,” he said, a small but genuine smile on his face. “I had fun. Next time, though, I want to hear you more.”

Ryouma shot him a smile back, murmuring a flustered “you’re welcome” before turning to go out the door.

He was already halfway back to the party when he realized just what Leo had said—“next time”.

Ryouma found himself looking forward to it.

* * *

“Brother!”

The very moment he’d reentered the room, Ryouma saw Takumi hurrying toward him, Sakura still in tow.

“I saw you leave with that conniving little know-it-all,” Takumi said, a frown plastered on his face. Sakura glanced back and forth between them, looking a bit concerned. “What did he do to you? Did he try to involve you in some sort of scheme? Did he—“ Takumi stopped short, his eyes widening with realization. “You did _not_ do what I think you did.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ryouma shot back innocently. “He was feeling sick, so I helped him.”

“Uh-huh,” Takumi agreed sarcastically. “Helped him with your—“

Ryouma slapped a hand over Takumi’s mouth before he could say another word, glancing pointedly at Sakura. Takumi squinted at him, as if to say “I’ll kill you later”, and yanked Ryouma’s hand away.

“Come on, Sakura.” Takumi turned and stormed off, Sakura following closely behind.

Next time, Ryouma figured, he’d make sure his siblings were far, far away.

_Next time_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i haven't posted in years(???) and i hope to have some more fire emblem stuff up eventually.
> 
> i hope this wasn't a complete embarrassment to read.
> 
> happy september, also!
> 
> (thumbs up emoji)


End file.
